A New Breath
by Selemba
Summary: "Il n'y avait plus aucune différence entre eux. C'était des rebelles, des réprouvés." Dans un monde gouverné par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de résistant guidé par une Hermione implacable. OS, suite de Breathless


**Résumé :** "Il n'y avait plus aucune différence entre eux. C'était des rebelles, des réprouvés." Dans un monde gouverné par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de résistant guidé par une Hermione implacable. Il s'agit de la suite de Breathless mais il n'y a pas de nécessité de l'avoir lu.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowlings ! J'ai juste essayer de faire quelques de différent avec le monde qu'elle a créé.

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Je remercie ma correctrice Caroline pour avoir pris le temps de corriger mes trop nombreuses fautes !

Selemba

* * *

A New Breath

Hermione sortit en s'étirant de la tente qui leur servait de salle de conseil. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle était enfermée dans cette salle obscure et vieillotte et qui, malgré tous leurs efforts, continuait à sentir le chou. C'était au moins une chose qui restait de l'ancien temps.

L'aube allait bientôt se lever et la jeune femme espérait pouvoir se reposer un peu. Mais pour l'instant, il n'en était pas question, elle devait vérifier la bonne marche des sortilèges et autres envoûtements de protection, s'assurer que les groupes de mission qu'elle avait créés tenaient la route, régler tout les litiges entre résistants et surtout, compter ceux qui n'était pas rentrés.

Derrière elle sortirent ses trois principaux lieutenants : Parvati Patil, qui après la trahison de sa sœur, était devenue enragée dans sa lutte contre le mal Neville Londubat, l'homme des choses pratiques, celui qui se chargeait de la bonne marche du camp et Jean Martin, un français que Fleur Delacour leur avait conseillé à sa place après qu'elle ait choisi le retour au pays quand les Mangemorts lui avaient envoyé la tête de son mari. À eux 4, ils étaient les dirigeants de la faible mais néanmoins tenace résistance.

Ses acolytes la saluèrent en souriant et s'empressèrent d'aller se reposer un peu. Cela faisait 72 heures qu'aucun d'eux n'avait dormi et 6 ans qu'ils n'avaient pas fait une nuit complète. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait forgée d'un autre bois. À tous, il leur semblait qu'elle ne fermait plus les yeux depuis sa capture. Que ce soit parce que c'était elle qui avait le plus de responsabilités, parce que Charlie était loin d'elle ou parce qu'elle refusait de faire face à ses souvenirs dans ses rêves, elle décida de ne pas suivre leur exemple.

Après avoir verrouillé la tente d'un nouveau sort afin de la protéger d'éventuels mouchards, elle se dirigea vers l'Ouest du camp. Tout en saluant les réfugiés qu'elle croisait, elle notait dans un coin de sa tête quelques améliorations à faire. Elle savait en effet qu'elle devait tout faire pour garder le plus de monde avec eux. Malgré le groupe de sorciers irlandais ramené il y a deux jours par Seamus Finnigan, ils n'étaient que 87. 86, corrigea-t-elle immédiatement. En déplaçant le camp la veille, ils s'étaient fait repérer et l'un des dits Irlandais était mort. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom !

Elle déplorait cet anonymat dans lequel tout le monde s'enfermait peu à peu. Quel était en effet l'intérêt de savoir le nom de son voisin si on ne devait pas le revoir vivant ?

Chassant ces tristes pensées de sa tête, Hermione commença à grimper sur la haute colline qui se situait à l'extrémité ouest de leur camp. Dépassant à peine le sommet des arbres, elle constituait un formidable poste d'observation. Lorsque Hermione eut atteint le point le plus haut, elle s'approcha de la sentinelle, Victor Krum, dont le visage était à peine reconnaissable tant il était tuméfié. Celui-ci tenta de lui sourire puis renonça devant le peu de contrôle qu'il avait de ses muscles actuellement.

Il était tombé il y a trois jours entre les mains d'une patrouille de gobelins lors d'une mission. Ceux-ci l'avaient passé à tabac et Victor n'avait dû sa survie qu'à l'arrivée d'un groupe de résistants. Très faible et défiguré, il avait cependant demandé à ne pas être exempté de ses tâches habituelles et Neville s'était incliné. Après tout, on manquait de volontaires.

- Tu peux aller te reposer Victor, je prends la suite.

Le Bulgare ne tenta même pas de protester. Quand Hermione ordonnait, on exécutait.

Restée seule, celle-ci, la baguette à la main, regarda l'aube se lever. Chaque matin, elle en était émerveillée, c'était une telle leçon de vie. Faiblement, lentement, l'astre flamboyant s'y reprenait plusieurs fois pour grignoter la nuit et les nuages. Petit à petit il émergeait et le ciel créait l'aube. Bientôt, à la place de la sombre nuit qui les entourait, une pâle lueur tremblotante mais néanmoins résistante dévoila la forêt de toile qui se tenait à ses pieds.

Hermione vit quelques baguettes s'éteindre, certaines personnes en relayer d'autres, et la vie reprendre son rythme. Plus loin que l'enceinte qu'ils protégeaient, elle pouvait apercevoir trois résistants fendre les bois pour rejoindre le camp. Dans quelques minutes elle devrait redescendre écouter les rapports des espions qui étaient rentrés et continuer son travail de chef.

À cet instant, deux bras l'enserrèrent doucement et une tête se posa sur son épaule. Le sourire d'Hermione s'accentua tandis qu'il déposait un léger baiser sur ses cheveux coupés court. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il y avait trop peu d'instants pour eux deux, trop peu d'instants de calme où ils pouvaient ne rien faire.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le charme en se retournant. Caressant le visage de Charlie du bout des doigts, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à rentrer ? Il y a eu des problèmes ? La mission devait se terminer il y a une semaine.

- J'ai été repéré. J'ai mis un peu de temps à leur échapper. Mais Abbot y est restée.

Lui prenant une main, Hermione conduisit Charlie jusqu'à la tente de commandement et envoya quelqu'un prendre sa place de sentinelle. Celui-ci fit son rapport succinctement. Ils avaient réussit à espionner quelques Mangemorts haut placés et savaient désormais de source sûre où se trouvait la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Le talent de Charlie pour l'espionnage et le double jeu s'était révélé il y a quelques années et depuis, sous différentes identités, il était envoyé pour des missions dangereuses mais très importantes. Au tout début, il avait même réussi à se faire passer pour un Mangemort grâce à une potion très performante qu'Hermione et Rogue avaient développée. Néanmoins, il avait abandonné sa couverture lorsqu'il avait découvert Hermione dans un cachot du manoir Lestranges. Personne n'avait songé à lui reprocher ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un échec quand l'état d'épuisement d'Hermione avait été révélé. Elle avait mis 4 mois avant de pouvoir se lever. 2 pour reparler.

Mis à part son incroyable volonté, Hermione avait gardé des traces de son emprisonnement : elle était recouverte d'une multitude de cicatrices dues à la torture des milles entailles que les Mangemorts avaient empruntée aux Chinois. Ses cheveux autrefois incroyablement touffus étaient aujourd'hui soigneusement coupés à quelques centimètres. Mais dans une guerre, le physique importait peu, se répétait-elle en regardant le visage intact de Charlie. Il n'y avait plus aucune différence entre eux. C'était des rebelles, des réprouvés.

La jeune femme émergea de ses pensées au moment où Jean s'exclama :

- Mais alors, c'est bon ! Tous les Horcruxes ont été repérés ? On va pouvoir lancer l'attaque finale. Il suffit juste de faire revenir Harry pour mener les troupes !

Et pour une fois, Hermione s'autorisa à espérer leur future victoire.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione, Jean, Parvati et Neville avaient terminé de préparer leur plan final. Même si personne encore n'était au courant de l'imminence de la bataille finale, le camp bruissait de rumeurs et tout le monde s'agitait plus que d'habitude.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire appeler Seamus afin de lui annoncer qu'il prendrait la tête d'une des quatre équipes d'intervention du jour J, elle aperçue Charlie appuyé contre un arbre, en lisière du camp. Les sourcils froncés, elle remarqua pour la première fois que quelque chose semblait le contrarier. Elle lui avait pourtant demandé d'aller se reposer pendant la réunion de l'état major duquel il ne faisait pas partie.

Elle s'avança dans sa direction et quand il vit qu'elle avait compris qu'il devait lui parler, il s'éloigna vers le cœur de la forêt, la partie la plus sombre. Sans se poser de questions, Hermione indiqua à Parvati qu'elle lui confiait la responsabilité du camp et le suivit. Elle le rejoignit sous un orme centenaire.

- Il y a un problème Hermione.

- Par rapport à l'attaque j'imagine, questionna la jeune femme.

- Plus ou moins. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Si j'ai mis tant de temps à revenir, hésita Charlie, c'est que j'ai entendu quelque chose que j'ai dû aller vérifier. C'était juste après la mort d'Abbot. Les Mangemorts qui l'ont tuée étaient en train de s'en aller quand un autre groupe est arrivé. Et ceux-là avaient apparemment… En fait, ils venaient l'annoncer à Tu-sais-qui. Alors je suis allé vérifier si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils disaient ?

- Il… il vaut mieux que tu vois, fut sa seule réponse.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit et il transplana dans une autre forêt.

-Nous sommes en Roumanie, c'est le seul endroit que je connaissais et où je pouvais le cacher sans que Tu-sais-qui puisse le retrouver.

Et sans autres explications, Charlie se dirigea vers la cabane de garde-chasse située à quelques mètres d'eux. Immédiatement après qu'il eut frappé à la porte, un vieil homme à l'air inquiet en sortit et parla un instant avec Charlie. Hermione ne comprit pas un seul mot de leur échange, très probablement en roumain. Pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait ce qu'ils faisaient là ou ce que Charlie avait pu découvrir.

Finalement, quelques cigarettes changèrent de mains et le vieil homme attrapa un manteau et sortit du cabanon sans un regard pour elle. Charlie reprit son bras et la conduisit à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre et tout était très sombre. Elle distinguait avec peine une table, quelques chaises et un lit dans un coin. Quand ses yeux se furent un peu habitués à la faible luminosité, elle remarqua que le lit était occupé.

Elle se retourna et d'un geste, Charlie, resté près de la porte, lui indiqua de se diriger vers le lit.

Hésitante, elle s'en approcha et remarqua que la personne qui y était allongée était anormalement maigre et affublée de guenilles qui dénotaient une vie de fuite. Hermione se demandait pourquoi Charlie l'avait fait venir au chevet d'un garde-chasse roumain quand il lui sembla reconnaître quelque chose d'étrange. Sa mémoire cherchait à lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

Alors plutôt que de continuer à se poser des questions, elle se pencha au dessus du corps pour regarder son visage. Les cicatrices qui le défiguraient sous-entendaient qu'il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre subi la guerre. Et son oeil ouvert sur la mort lui fit comprendre qu'elle se penchait sur un cadavre.

Ces pensées s'associèrent alors : un œil, des cicatrices, un corps qu'elle connaissait…

À ce moment un terrible cri se fit entendre tandis que son cœur se consumait. Elle mit longtemps avant de comprendre que ce cri était le sien.

Des trois heures qui suivirent, Hermione n'avait pas de souvenir, si ce n'est l'affreuse absence qui se faisait sentir dans tout son être, le dégoût de la vie, d'elle et de tout ce qui l'entourait, les bras qui la retenaient alors qu'elle cherchait à faire taire cette douleur en tapant sa tête contre le sol, les larmes qui peu à peu l'étouffaient. Le temps ne semblait pas passer. Elle vomit, elle cria, elle maudit. Charlie était à côté d'elle mais elle ne le sentait plus.

Elle était seule, infiniment seule.

Elle et le cadavre.

Elle et tous les morts depuis six ans qui choisirent ce jour pour revenir de toute leur force.

Elle et sa honte de devoir dire aux résistants qu'il fallait abandonner, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Elle et sa haine sans fin contre celui qui, par sa disparition, signait la fin de l'espoir.

Elle et sa tristesse insurmontable.

Au bout de trois heures qui lui semblèrent des années, son esprit de meneuse refit surface, Hermione dû accepter les faits. Le corps qu'elle serrait contre le sien avait sur le front une cicatrice bien particulière. Harry Potter était mort.

* * *

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien apparemment, ils étaient trois Mangemorts, répondit Charlie devant l'insistance de son regard. C'est un hasard s'il a été repéré. Ceux qui l'ont tué n'avaient pas pris le corps avec eux puisque le transplanage d'escorte n'est plus possible.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait réussi à empêcher le transplanage d'escorte ainsi que les portoloins. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir repérer, en cas de gros flux de magie, les déplacements des résistants.

- J'ai immédiatement transplané là où ils ont dit l'avoir tué, dans un bosquet en Écosse. Il était là, allongé par terre, continua-t-il.

Au début, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. C'était tellement invraisemblable. Il avait transplané sur les lieux dont parlaient les trois Mangemorts afin de voir qui ils confondaient avec l'Élu. Même après avoir reconnu son visage, il s'était convaincu que quelqu'un avait dû prendre du Polynectar. Il avait donc emmené le corps dans cette cabane où il savait qu'aucune rumeur ne pourrait filtrer et avait attendu. Pendant 5 jours, lançant constamment des sorts afin de garder le cadavre intact, il avait attendu. Il avait alors fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Harry Potter était mort.

- Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'à côté de lui, il y avait sa baguette cassée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Mangemorts ont fait ça, puisque Tu-sais-qui voulait absolument la récupérer. Sur le coup, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je l'ai emmené et je le cache depuis 5 jours. Ainsi, Tu-sais-qui ne croira pas qu'il est mort, il pensera que ses Mangemorts lui ont menti. Et sans preuve, personne ne croira qu'il est mort.

Hermione écoutait attentivement son compagnon tout en cherchant une solution. La mort d'Harry, c'était, elle le savait, la mort de la résistance. Et échouer si près du but, elle le refusait. Cependant, toute leur stratégie reposait sur lui : tandis que trois groupes iraient détruire au même moment les derniers Horcruxes, le reste des résistants devait provoquer la dernière bataille avec un seul but, permettre à Harry de tuer Voldemort.

Harry Potter était la clé de tout, elle le savait. C'était lui qui devait ranimer l'espoir. C'était lui qui devait mener l'attaque. C'était lui qui devait détruire Voldemort. Tout le monde l'attendait depuis le jour où la prophétie de Trelawney était connue.

Alors Hermione cherchait méticuleusement une porte de sortie.

- Personne n'est au courant de sa mort ?

Charlie sursauta. Lorsqu'il avait eu fini de raconter son histoire, il s'était assis en retrait, la laissant quelques instants porter le deuil de son meilleur ami. C'était ce qu'il avait cru au début. Mais face au nouvel éclat de volonté qui brillait au fond de ses yeux chocolat, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Hermione avait fermé son cœur jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

- Non, à part l'homme à qui appartient cette cabane. Mais j'ai une totale confiance en lui. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache vraiment qui c'est.

Médusé, il examina Hermione se lever et commencer à faire les cent pas. Son affliction d'il y a quelques minutes semblait maintenant une très vieille histoire. À part ses yeux rouges et les marques d'ongles sur ses bras, elle était redevenue une guerrière. Pendant vingt minutes, elle fit ainsi le tour de la cabane, plongée dans ses pensées. De temps en temps, Charlie l'entendait murmurer quelques mots :

- Désillusion… non, ça ne pourra pas… à moins de… poudre de salamandre… non non non… Maugrey… oui, ça pourrait fonctionner… assez de réserves… cheveux...

Elle le surprit en se retournant brutalement vers lui pour lui demander à brûle-pourpoint :

- Est-ce qu'ils ont percé ton identité lors de ta dernière mission ?

- Non, répondit-il en hésitant. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'endosser une nouvelle identité, ils ne se sont pas aperçus que je les surveillais. Abbot s'est fait prendre bêtement, par un sort de protection mortel qu'elle n'avait pas repéré.

- Tu as récupéré les stocks d'Hannah ?

- Oui évidemment, c'est dans la procédure quand un coéquipier meurt. Potion d'amnésie, polynectar, bézoard… Elle n'avait juste plus de solution de force.

Hermione se retourna une nouvelle fois, le laissant plus interloqué que jamais. Après de nouvelles déambulations, elle revient à la charge :

- Tu as donc du polynectar pour quatre jours avec tes stocks et les siens ?

- Non, trois, j'ai entamé les miens.

- Tu sais, lui avoua-t-elle plus calmement, je ne crois pas en la divination. Ni en les prophéties. Mais ce qui compte c'est que d'autres y croient.

Charlie comprit alors. Hermione savait que la résistance avait besoin d'Harry Potter. Alors elle comptait leur donner un Harry Potter. Et peu importe le fait qu'il n'était pas celui de la prophétie.

- Je vais te dévoiler notre plan, reprit-elle.

Charlie ne faisant pas partie de l'Etat major, il n'avait qu'une brève idée de ce qui était prévu pour le jour J. Qu'Hermione veuille le lui révéler, contre toutes les règles, voulait dire qu'elle avait un plan. Et lui, il n'aimait pas ce plan. Il voulut intervenir mais elle lui coupa la parole :

- Dans deux jours, à 15h00 précises, toute la résistance transplane dans le bassin du Lancashire. Une telle concentration de magie alertera Voldemort. Il ne tardera pas à débarquer avec ses Mangemorts. Dès qu'ils seront là, et ce durant 20 minutes, 45 personnes devront retransplaner une à une pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons vers trois lieux. Chaque groupe de 15 personnes devra détruire l'un des trois Horcruxes à 16h00 heures précises, et à 16h01, Harry s'occupera de Voldemort. Les trois groupes seront guidés par Parvati, Jean et Seamus. Toi et moi devions être dans le groupe principal, afin d'aider Harry.

- Devions ? questionna Charlie. Tu as changé tes plans ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle esquissa simplement un petit sourire triste et se tourna vers le cadavre d'Harry. D'un geste de sa baguette, tous ses cheveux quittèrent son crâne pour se matérialiser dans une petite bourse que la jeune femme tenait à la main.

- Non ! rugit Charlie. Je te l'interdis, c'est bien trop dangereux ! Tu sais bien qu'Harry sera la cible principale des Mangemorts ! Et puis la résistance a besoin de toi, tu es leur chef, au même titre qu'Harry.

- Je sais… murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

Et elle se détesta de dire ça. Mais il n'y avait plus d'autre choix. Charlie lui, ne disait plus rien. Il avait compris. Quelqu'un prendrait en effet la place d'Harry mais ce ne pouvait être Hermione, ils le savaient tout les deux. S'ils faisaient croire à sa mort, toute la résistance serait désorganisée et l'attaque encore repoussée. Or, il n'avait du polynectar que pour trois jours.

Hermione avait réfléchi beaucoup plus vite que lui, une fois encore. Et même si pour cela elle devait sacrifier ce qu'elle aimait le plus, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Charlie s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Il n'y avait pas de limites aux sacrifices que tout deux pouvaient faire pour la liberté. Aucune limite.

Hermione se retourna brusquement pour se réfugier dans les bras de Charlie. Et longtemps ils restèrent comme ça, sans bouger, sans parler. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient le long de leurs joues. Ils pleuraient la mort d'Harry, celle d'Hannah Abbot, celle de Ron, ils pleuraient pour tout ceux qui dans deux jours seraient vengés, ils pleuraient leur amour qui en fin de compte se révélait trop court, ils pleuraient leur probable future mort.

-Tu sais, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, je serai constamment avec toi. Constamment. Toi ou moi, mais un de nous deux le tuera.

* * *

Parvati soupira de soulagement quand une sentinelle lui annonça que deux personnes étaient en approche, dont l'une identifiée en tant qu'Hermione. L'attaque était pour le surlendemain, et Parvati savait que sans Hermione, il faudrait la repousser. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie l'âme d'un chef et son stress atteignait son paroxysme quand elle se retrouvait seule en tête de la résistance.

Elle quitta la tente de commandement tout en se demandant ce qu'Hermione et Charlie étaient partit faire. On était en guerre ! Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour partir passer un moment entre amoureux ! Elle trouva rapidement la réponse à ses questions quand elle vit Hermione entrer dans le camp. Elle ne prêta qu'une seconde d'attention à son ancienne condisciple avant de remarquer la personne qui l'accompagnait. Au brusque silence qui se fit derrière elle, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir reconnu.

Malgré les cicatrices, l'œil borgne, la maigreur et les changements dus à la vie sauvage, il n'y avait aucun doute. Le camp explosa de joie tandis que tous se ruaient en avant. Harry Potter était revenu. Tous savaient ce que cela signifiait : la victoire était proche.

Après avoir serré Harry dans ses bras plusieurs fois, Parvati remarqua enfin que quelque chose clochait. Hermione et lui semblaient étrangers à toutes ces démonstrations de joies, leurs yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs et Charlie était absent. Après avoir réussi à éloigner Hermione du reste de la résistance, elle lui demanda où était son compagnon.

-On s'est fait repérer, fut sa seule réponse. Il n'a pas eu assez de chance cette fois-ci.

Et elle s'en alla dans la tente de commandement mettre au point les derniers détails de l'attaque. Deux yeux verts la regardèrent s'éloigner.

À deux jours d'une probable mort, Hermione, Charlie et tous les résistants se sentirent libres comme jamais.

* * *

**Alors, quand pensez-vous ?**

**J'avoue que moi (je sais, c'est péché d'orgueil ^^), je l'adore ! Je trouve que c'est une des meiux que je suis écrite et je suis très contente de moi ! Faut bien s'envoyer des fleurs de temps en temps !**

**En tout cas, si vous n'avez pas aimé, ne vous privez pas de me le dire, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce qui vous a gêné. Et pour ceux qui ont aimé, dites le moi aussi, c'est encore mieux !**

**Il n'y aura pas de suite, (à moins que l'envie ne me prenne mais je ne pense pas !) alors libre à vous d'imaginer la fin que vous voulez !**

**Selemba**

**PS : A New Breath, pour les gens peu porté sur les langues, c'est "Un Nouveau Souffle"  
**


End file.
